


Nightmares

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Koujaku regularly suffers from nightmares.  Noiz isn't much for therapy, but he can still be useful as a distraction.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Old, old, OOOOLLLLD word. I'm going to delete my tumblr so I'm moving over some of my better works to AO3. 
> 
> Re-reading some of my old DMMD stuff brings back good memories T_T
> 
> *Originally written in 2015

Noiz was sleeping peacefully when the bed shook and the sounds of heavy breathing filled the room, rousing him from his slumber.  He looked over his shoulder to see Koujaku sitting up in bed, holding his head in his hands, his skin gleaming under the moonlight from the light layer of sweat that covered it.

“Why are you up?”

“…had a nightmare.”

“Another one?”

“Yes, asshole, another one,” Koujaku sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair to try and disperse some of the sweat that gathered on his forehead.  Noiz rolled onto his back and stretched out his arms above his head, yawning as his sleepiness began to wear off.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Just then, Koujaku shifted and grabbed both of Noiz’s wrists while they were above his head and he was now hovering above him.  Koujaku’s lips ghosted over Noiz’s, and he couldn’t help the tremor that ran down his back.

“You know talking doesn’t help,” he whispered, and Noiz smirked against Koujaku’s lips before pressing them against his lover’s. 

Eventually, Koujaku released his hold on his hands, choosing instead to roam them over Noiz’s bare chest.  It wasn’t long before Noiz was on his stomach and Koujaku was rutting into him slow and steady, gradually increasing the force in his thrusts until Noiz was grunting into the pillow he was desperately clutching onto.  Koujaku hovered above, his hands flat on the bed to support him.  When they both hit their end, Koujaku rolled over onto his back, panting and even sweatier than before, but something seemed off, Noiz noted as he studied the man beside him.  Usually, sex was enough to distract him from nightmares, but it seemed tonight he needed something more.

Without a word, Noiz crawled in between Koujaku’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders.

“O-oi!  What are you doing?”

“Helping you.”

Noiz quickly smiled up at his boyfriend, then dove down to bury his face in Koujaku’s ass, beginning to lick and suck at his hole.  Koujaku instantly tensed up and latched on to Noiz’s hair; at first, he attempted to pull him away, but after a few minutes the awkward wet sensation on his entrance melted away into pleasure and he soon found himself pushing Noiz into himself, rolling his hips forward to meet him.

“Ahh…Noiz…unh…”

Noiz hummed in response and added a finger next to his tongue, probing it inside and making Koujaku squirm under his touch.  His slippery tongue caressed his insides, stroking certain spots that were well-known for making Koujaku to moan in the sweetest way. 

Within minutes, Koujaku’s cock was hard and ready and he tugged on Noiz’s hair until the younger man popped off him, continuing to stroke his insides with his finger.

“Noiz, I…I…!”

He wouldn’t admit, but Koujaku needed this more than anything.  He needed a good fuck to get his mind off his haunted thoughts, and Noiz was more than willing to help him.  Pulling his finger out, he fetched the lubrication from the bedside and sat up on his knees with one of Koujaku’s legs hanging over his shoulder, forcing the hairdresser to roll onto his side.  He thoroughly rubbed the product all over his erection, squeezing the head of his cock with every upstroke and sending pulses of pleasure shooting through him.  Once he was fully prepared, Noiz grasped onto Koujaku’s muscular thigh and positioned himself at his entrance, smearing pre-cum and lube all over his hole.

“You ready, old man?” 

Koujaku nodded quickly and dug his forehead into the pillow, scrunching his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable burn of penetration.  Noiz started slow, sighing as the tip pushed past the tight ring of muscle.  Koujaku’s whole body tensed up immediately, holding his breath until Noiz reminded him to relax and he released it in one big exhale.  His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he tried to adjust to the foreign feeling of Noiz’s cold metal piercings rubbing against him.  When Noiz was finally encased within him, he gently rubbed Koujaku’s thigh and patiently waited for his tremors to cease and his breathing to slow down.  Before long, Koujaku was ready and Noiz eased himself out before pushing back in, slowly stretching him open with each thrust. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me.  I-It’s not like this my first time,” he strained to say, clenching his teeth and trying to hide the obvious discomfort he felt.

“Heh, I can tell that from the way your ass sucks me in.  So  _needy_.”

“Sh-shut up!  Just hurry it up already!”

Noiz tightened his grip on Koujaku’s thigh and after pulling out once more, he slammed himself back in, making Koujaku gasp and jump in surprise as his eyes flew open.  Noiz let his leg fall from his shoulder and leaned down low so he was next to ear.

“Careful what you wish for,” he whispered, and continued to fuck Koujaku hard, his hips slapping against Koujaku’s ass and leaving angry red marks.  The older man had to brace himself against the wall at the head of their bed to keep himself from bumping into it each time Noiz thrust into him and even though the intensity hurt more than anything, he didn’t want it to stop.  He wanted to feel the pain of being fucked, of being used for another’s desires and tossed away like a piece of trash, just as he deserved.

“Fa—aah—ster!”

Noiz was panting now, sweat beading on his forehead from exertion, but Koujaku needed more and he had to deliver.  He grabbed onto Koujaku’s shoulder and turned him so he was on his back, then lifted both of his legs and bent them until his knees almost touched his chest and his hips were raised high in the air.  Koujaku strained against the pain it caused in his back, but once Noiz started up again at a much faster and more brutal pace, the pain was quickly swept away as his prostate was hit over and over again.

Wet noises echoed in the bedroom followed by the sound of skin slapping against one another and men moaning and grunting with each other, but Koujaku was too overwhelmed to take notice.  His eyes were shut tight and his mouth hung open lewdly with his hands above his head and continuing to brace against the wall.  Noiz didn’t dare take his eyes off him, he wanted to watch as his boyfriend was fucked into oblivion, hoping to wipe away his pained thoughts and instead replace them with himself.

“N-Noiz!  I’m, hah, haah, I’m gonna!”

Noiz’s breathing was ragged and heavy and his muscles screamed from exhaustion, but he kept going, watching his lover’s face for when he hit his final moment of pure ecstasy.  When he did finally hit his climax, Koujaku clenched tightly around Noiz and released a long, loud cry into the air, painting his scarred abdomen and chest with his substance.  The blonde followed close behind him, groaning through clenched teeth and released his load deep inside Koujaku.  When he was done, he dropped Koujaku’s legs and almost collapsed on top of him, but managed to catch himself on the bed before doing so.  His muscles shook and he soon rolled onto his side next to the other man, panting in time with him as they both slowly descended from their high.

Both of them were too exhausted to bother cleaning up, and before they drifted back to sleep, Koujaku pulled Noiz close to him and kissed him on the top of his head.

“Thanks, brat,” he breathed out, nuzzling his hair with his nose and mouth.

“…Stupid,” was all Noiz was willing to say before wrapping his arms around Koujaku’s torso and burying his face in his chest.

He knows Koujaku will never be able to move on from his past, but if Noiz was able to let him forget for one night, he’d be more than happy to help.


End file.
